User blog:SirBlaze/5 year anniversary of my membership here
Today marks 5 years since I made my very first edit on the PAW Patrol Wiki! My obsession with the series was already huge at this point, but I would’ve never expected that correcting a spelling mistake would be the start of my journey to taking ownership of the wiki, publishing over 30,000 edits, making so many wonderful friends I would do anything for, one of them even coming to my location twice to hang out, talking to voice actors and crew, going to PAW Patrol Live as one of the greatest days of my life, and so much more. I can’t believe it has been FIVE YEARS now. So much has changed since I made my very first edit here. That was when our wiki was still in its famous yet simple “orange” look. I kickstarted the uprising of the wiki in terms of content, appearance, user base, and more. This was when parents were angry that there were no toys of the pups for 2013’s Christmas, a time where "Pups Save Christmas" just premiered a week prior, a time where commercial breaks didn’t plague the show on Nick, a time where the episodes were simple in nature, yet so much more special to me than today’s episodes. I’ve been working on this wiki almost every single day of my life since December 19, 2013, through good times and bad. I’ve lost 4+ friends and family members since this day, but in the time since I’ve met some of the most precious people I’ve ever had the blessing of getting to call my best friends. I’ve met so many talented and intelligent editors, and I’ve learned so many things in many kinds of fields by editing and being on this wiki, and I hope I can be here until the day I die. I want this wiki to continue to be one of the best wikis on the FANDOM network, and I intend to keep it this way. This wiki and the people in it mean the world to me and I thank all of you for coming here to see one of my most precious collaborative projects, either if you comment and edit here each day, or just come here one time to wonder which gender Zuma is and never come back. We get thousands of viewers each week, and I am so proud of it. With my celebration of being here for 5 years (my 5-year admin anniversary comes on January 26, 2019), I am announcing that in 2019, this wiki will undergo another major overhaul to make things unlike any other wiki there is. The PAW Patrol as a series is in its prime in terms of ratings and revenue, and while we are not affiliated with the crew or show directly, I will direct the wiki into an even better direction. I am also looking into adding a few new users to our administration, so I advise every editor here to keep up your good work because I may be considering you! I love you all (you know who you are), and here’s to hopefully 5 more years (and maybe even the rest of my life) to me taking care of THE PAW PATROL WIKI, THE ULTIMATE FANDOM COMMUNITY! Category:Blog posts